


Waiting for Love

by Glimmjoy



Series: Extracts from the Winchester Gospels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Gabriel couldn't get Dean's words out of his head.This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.But even more, he couldn't forget their conviction. The believe in their eyes while Dean said No that's not gonna happen.From where did they get this unshakeable faith? Everything was set against them. How could the...?Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful.





	Waiting for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly Supernatural isn't mine.
> 
> Just a little songfic.
> 
> https://www.popsongprofessor.com/blog/2015/10/08/what-does-waiting-for-love-by-avicii-mean 
> 
> Some of the interpretation of the song I got from here, or at least inspiration.

**Waiting for Love (Avicii)**

 

Gabriel couldn't get Dean's words out of his head.

_This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family._

But even more, he couldn't forget their conviction. The believe in their eyes while Dean said _No that's not gonna happen._

From where did they get this unshakeable faith? Everything was set against them. How could the...?

_**Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful.** _

He sighed. His mind wouldn't shut up until he would get an answer.

He flapped his wings and landed in the seedy motel room of the week. The sigils Castiel, his little brother, had branded into the Winchester's rips hid them from any angels view, even an archangels, but centuries as the pagan god Loki had taught him some tricks.

What he saw surprised him.

Dean seemed to be out, at least he didn't sense Micheal's vessel in immediate vicinity.

Sam sat at the table with his headphones on. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips as he sang the lyrics of the song he listened to.

He didn't suppress the amused grin at the sight. Silently he pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the table, sat down and patiently waited until the song ended before making himself known.

“You aren't such a bad singer, kiddo.”

Sam jumped in shock. His eyes shot open, the headphones tumbled from his head and he smashed his knees against the underside of the table as he tried too stand up to fast.

Gabriel snickered as the Hunter let out some impressive curses. Hazel eyes narrowed as they fell on the Trickster.

“Gabriel! What the hell are you doing here?”

Ignoring the question he grinned up at Sam.

“What? No hello for me? Sam, Sam, Sam. I am deeply hurt.”

Sam visibly relaxed. With a roll of his eyes he bent down to pick up the fallen headphones.

“No, really. I didn't expect to see you again.”

Gabriel only shrugged his shoulders as answer.

With a sigh the younger Winchester let the matter drop. He laid the headphones around his neck and sat down again.

Gabriel eyed them curiously. He leaned forward on his elbows, chin in one hand.

“You're rather relaxed. Shouldn't you be frantically searching for a way to stop the apocalypse?”

Sam's eyebrows rose.

“I thought you didn't believe that it's possible to stop it.”

“I don't.”, he stated immediately. “I'm realistic. There is no way.”

_**And every night has its day, so magical** _

_**And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle** _

_**That can't be defeated** _

Sharp eyes scrutinized him, brows drawing together in thought making wrinkles on his forehead before everything smoothed again, eyes widening in realization.

“You don't understand.” Sam sounded amazed. “You're here to find out how we have so much faith. How we can believe that we will find a way to save the world.”

A small frown started to crease Gabriel's mouth.

That was another thing.

How could these two BOYS, who were just a fraction of time in his long, long life, see through him so easily?

Normally he would have denied it, deflected with a joke and a laugh, but suddenly he felt exhausted. He couldn't find it in himself to deny the truth, like he hadn't denied being an angel when the Winchesters tricked him. He also didn't have the energy to hide it. He slumped a little, his gaze moving to the tabletop.

“Yeah,” he admitted. He just felt so lost.

_**For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable** _

_**In every lost soul the bones of a miracle** _

When he looked up again Sam's eyes were full of understanding, full of compassion.

“I didn't always believe that there was a way to stop the apocalypse.” the Winchester told him.

He didn't elaborate immediately, so Gabriel inquired.

“What changed then?”

Sam looked thoughtful.

“There was this song I listened to...”

He broke off.

_**For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable** _

_**With something to believe in** _

Suddenly Sam took the headphones, pulled them over his head, leaned over the table between them and put them on the archangel's head instead.

Gabriel was so surprised he just let it happen. The surprise even showed on his face, but Sam didn't see it as he scrolled through the list of songs on his mobile phone.

“It made me believe.”

The Hunter found the song and looked at Gabriel expectantly.

The first notes of the music started and for once he decided to listen without a witty comment.

_**Monday left me broken** _

_**Tuesday I was through with hoping** _

_**Wednesday my empty arms were open** _

_**Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love** _

_**Thank the stars it's Friday** _

_**I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday** _

_**Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday** _

_**I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love** _

_**To come around** _

When the song ended it was his turn to furrow his eyebrows.

“I still don't understand.”, he said. “Sure, the song is about not giving up and so on, but why did it give you faith?”

“You lived a long time around humans, right? Probably longer than any other angel ever did.”

A nod.

“Then don't you think the song describes us humans pretty good? Always reaching for something that's never to come, an endless circle of waiting for the impossible, but still hoping.

And we achieved so much. We can fly, we were on the moon and dived to the bottom of the ocean. Someday someone believed and dreamt about it and they found a way to make their dream come true. So why shouldn't there be a way to pull the plug for the apocalypse?”

Gabriel couldn't say anything.

He let himself think back. Back to the wonderment he felt when he watched with millions of other people Neil Armstrong step on the moon, back to the amazement the first time he tasted food, the delight when he bit into a chocolate bar.

Sam was right. Humans were amazing.

While walking earth as the Trickster god Loki he had really understood the love his father felt for this creation the first time.

The apocalypse had him more rattled than he thought. He had almost forgotten all that.

_**We are one of a kind, irreplaceable** _

_**How did I get so blind and so cynical?** _

“You know, you don't even have to believe in God or gods or any other religion. Sometimes it is enough to believe in an emotion or a person or...”, Sam cut through his thoughts.

It reminded him of the day his father sent him to Mount Sinai to deliver The Ten Commandments to Moses.

_Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image_ he had told the prophet then.

And suddenly it wasn't admiration for humankind that filled him anymore, but admiration for this one man, who understood the messages Gabriel delivered since humankind was born, understood them were he himself hadn't.

Even then God had told everyone _Don't rely on a higher power. Give yourself the strength to achieve everything._

He laughed brightly, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He pulled the headphones from his ears and gave them back.

“Thanks Sammy. Here have a lollipop.”

He made one appear and pushed it into the hand of the startled hunter.

Then he vanished before Sam could protest.

_**If there's love in this life we're unstoppable** _

_**No we can't be defeated** _

Weeks later standing in front of Lucifer he doesn't think about how it used to be, doesn't mourn the past.

Instead he hums Waiting for Love by Avicii in his head and looks into his brothers eyes.

_**Monday left me broken** _

_**Tuesday I was through with hoping** _

_**Wednesday my empty arms were open** _

_**Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love** _

_**Thank the stars it's Friday** _

_**I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday** _

_**Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday** _

_**I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love** _

_**To come around** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Omake:

 

Gabriel: Wait a moment...

             This song came out 2015

Sam: Oh?

Gabriel: How the hell do you know it?

 

**IT'S 2009!!!**

 


End file.
